


The Full Bush

by DreadPirateBrown



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateBrown/pseuds/DreadPirateBrown
Summary: Nicole goes looking for a way to brighten her new Purgatory home and finds a reason to smile.Tiny canon adjacent bubble between 1.06-1.08





	The Full Bush

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I thought of while listening to fluffy I’ve-got-a-stupid-crush-on-you-that-won’t-die-and-maybe-I’m-ok-with-that music. 
> 
> Many thanks to climb for throwing some peepers on it.

Nicole needed a plant.

More specifically, Nicole needed a plant she could somewhat neglect and not immediately kill outright.

She wasn’t naïve. She knew Purgatory’s newest rookie cop was going to get handed the shittiest details and the longest shifts; she had to get a plant that could survive through both the ridiculous winter and her unknowable schedule.

The redhead pulled her cruiser in front of the town’s only florist and garden store, the large greenhouses stretching out behind the small storefront at the edge of downtown. There was a friendly wooden sign above the frosted glass double doors, proclaiming in fancy script that she’d found herself at The Full Bush Garden Emporium.

She let out a surprisingly inelegant snort of laughter as she read the sign through the windshield and shut the cruiser off, wondering if the owner realized the joke. The redhead picked up her hat from the passenger seat before she got out, setting the Stetson on her head with practiced ease as she swung the heavy car door shut.

She wasn’t but weeks into her new posting and now that she’d unpacked enough boxes to make it look like she was actually planning to stay, Shae had texted her to get a plant, detailing that only woeful bachelors lived in places greenery couldn’t survive. She argued that if Nicole was going to sweep the local female population off their feet, she could do far better.

Nicole wasn’t going to argue, so she found herself here after her shift, about to be surrounded by more plants than she had names for, completely at a loss to what kind to get. She’d seen Hot Fuzz enough times that she was already pondering a Peace Lily, but she wasn’t sure how hard she wanted to lean into the cop movie, even if the plant was perfect for her needs.

Nicole headed toward the front of the store and walked in, the heat and humidity inside the building immediately sticking to her skin, even this far into winter. She wouldn’t be surprised if an after-school job here wasn’t at the top of every local teenager’s list, the garden center had to be the warmest place in Purgatory, by far.

She moved through the space, peering into the refrigerated cases along one side of the room, ducking to keep her hat from being knocked off her head by a low vine as she passed under a hanging ivy plant.

“You may want to take your hat off in here, or you’ll be doing a lot of that.”

Nicole turned to the sound of the voice and found a shorter pleasantly smiling grey-haired woman carrying a bag of potting soil, a healthy ruddy color to her cheeks. The woman gestured to Nicole’s hat with her elbow, both hands busy with the soil.

“Thanks for the advice,” Nicole said with a smile as she removed her hat, “I’m Officer Nicole Haught, I’m new to town.”

“Oh honey, you didn’t have to tell me that. How many tall redheads do you think we have in Purgatory? You’ve been turning a few heads. There may not be many of us queer folk, but we notice when our number grows.”

Nicole blushed but smiled.

“So is there a Council of Gay Elders I should check in with?”

The woman snorted. “You’d get off on the wrong foot calling ‘em Elders, even if we are all old as shit.”

Nicole laughed until the woman glared at her and she snapped her mouth shut before she noticed the mischief in the woman’s eyes and lifted her own eyebrow in return, the woman grinning.

“You’re alright, kid. Let me put this down and we’ll do introductions the right way.”

She turned away from Nicole and walked over to a low bench, depositing the bag before turning back and taking off her gloves, holding her hand out to Nicole.

“Althea King.”

Nicole stepped forward and took Althea’s hand, unsurprised to find she was met with a strong and solid grip. She balanced hers equally and shook the woman’s hand, stepping back when they’d let go.

Althea nodded at her. “Let me guess, your ex told you your new home needed a plant.”

Nicole just gaped at her. “How did you-?”

Althea snorted. “You just moved here and you’re walking into my shop. You don’t move to Purgatory unless you’re single, that’s for sure, and lesbian,” she said, gesturing up and down with her hand at Nicole, “so, I figure it’s the ex-girlfriend’s fault. No offense, but you don’t look like you spend much time gardening.”

Nicole found herself laughing against her better judgement. “You’re pretty on the money.”

Althea nodded, confident in her read of the girl. “So, what are you looking for?”

Nicole shrugged, tapping the brim of her hat against her leg. “I’m not really sure what kind of plant to get other than something I can’t kill?”

The older woman laughed and gestured for Nicole to follow her. “There’s some hardier vines and potted plants back here you can take a look through, most make it alright through the winters as long as you don’t completely neglect them.”

They pushed through hanging strips of plastic into the greenhouse proper, the humidity increasing significantly, and Nicole unzipped the front of her jacket, the heavy layer unnecessary in the near tropical environment.

Nicole took a second to process her surroundings, the sheer amount of greenery in front of her was astounding, vines thick in the air above her head; lilies, orchids and flowers she couldn’t name in neat rows on low tables stretching out in front of her.

“You know, I thought you might be Waverly, she’s supposed to stop by this afternoon. Have you two met yet? She’s about your age, the youngest of the Earps, though Lord knows that isn’t her fault.”

Nicole’s head snapped up at the mention of Waverly’s name.

“I ah- I have met Waverly, yes. At Shorty’s.”

Nicole had done more than just meet Waverly, she’d waited until she’d had a perfect moment to make an entrance when she introduced herself to the stunning brunette, mission beyond accomplished, the broken bar tap turning it into something from her wildest dreams. If rumors were true, Waverly had just broken up with Champ, too. The knowledge filled her with a sense of deep interest and a growing glimmer of hope.

Althea smiled at her, kind, but knowing.

“Quite a woman that young Waverly has become. I heard she finally sorted that brick of a boyfriend, too. Good riddance there, nice girl like Waverly deserves someone who sees her. That Hardy boy sure never did.”

Nicole nodded politely, doing her damndest to not look as interested as she was. If Althea noticed her hesitance, she didn’t comment on it.

“Anyway, I’ll let you wander and look. I’m going to be up front, so holler if you need anything.”

Nicole nodded and watched the woman make her way back into the store, leaving Nicole alone in the vast greenhouse.

The redhead started down the closest narrow aisle, leaves and tiny vine tendrils snagging at her from the overflowing tables and runners above her head. There were flowers from every corner of the globe it seemed, Althea showing no boundaries in her selections.

She wasn’t surprised she’d finally run into another queer person in Purgatory, though now the store’s name made more sense, and she figured Althea had to be in on the joke. She smiled at the woman’s cheek.

Her mind turned to Waverly, as it so often did these days, filling the spaces between filing reports and answering the phone; thoughts of the brunette close at hand as she sat through her shift in her cruiser, traveling and learning the back roads of her new beat.

Nicole had spent too many hours picking apart every moment of each of their interactions, using every bit of her training on body language to try and read the girl as much through her memories as she’d tried to in person on the days they’d happened.

As excited as she was about her post, and how right it felt for her to be in Purgatory, back here again, Waverly was what colored her days with a brighter light. Nicole couldn’t help it, the younger girl’s smile was undeniable, and she felt it to her toes whenever Waverly turned its lamplight on her.

She stopped in front of a particularly beautiful deep purple orchid and bent to smell it, disappointed when it carried barely a scent. Nicole leaned to the red flower next to it, hoping for better results, but only succeeded in breathing in pollen, her eyes watering as she sneezed violently.

“Oh gosh, are you ok? Oh- oh. It’s you.”

Nicole looked up, her vision slightly blurred by the force of the sneeze and shook her head to clear it, her eyes coming to focus on the very girl that haunted her thoughts. She smiled her best smile, dimple popping.

“Hey, Waverly.”

The brunette swallowed and gave a small wave.

“Hello, Officer Haught. I heard someone sneeze, I didn’t know it was you, I came to check on them, but them was you, but you know that- anyway,” she made a vague hand motion and cleared her throat, “What brings you here?”

Nicole smiled. The brunette rambled when she was nervous and it was cute as hell. She’d done it before in Shorty’s the day Nicole had introduced herself, the moment was electric sparks in the redhead’s memory, the nervous flutter to Waverly’s voice tugging at Nicole’s interest.

She shrugged and tapped out a rhythm against the brim of her hat, noticing the brunette followed the motion of her long fingers before catching herself and looking back at Nicole.

“I needed a plant, I figured, now that I’m going to be here for a while. My bedroom looks pretty bare still; it could use some color.”

Waverly glanced away and then back at Nicole, her cheeks pinking just the slightest bit. Nicole felt the possessive beast in her chest flutter awake at that and she tried her hardest to keep it pinned down, even as Waverly unconsciously took a step closer, her fingers running along the edge of a large leaf as she looked up at Nicole.

“You should get something nice, then, if you’re going to wake up to it every morning.”

Nicole’s lip twitched up as she watched Waverly’s fingers trace the shape of a flower petal, goosebumps racing down her arms inside her uniform sleeves as she wondered what those fingertips would feel like sliding across her own skin.

“I do like having beautiful things in my bedroom, especially to wake up to.”

Nicole watched Waverly’s body start as she processed Nicole’s words, the deep blush appearing across her cheeks as she stared down at the flower studiously, avoiding looking at Nicole, though the redhead glanced the edge of a smile in Waverly’s profile.

When Waverly raised her head again and looked Nicole’s way, it was with a mostly-disguised deep breath and a determined set to her shoulders.

“Well then, Officer Haught-”

“Nicole, really. I’m off the clock.”

Waverly blushed again but gave a small nod.

“Ok. Nicole. If it’s that crucial, we need to find a worthy plant.” Waverly cleared her throat, pushed past her scarlet cheeks and Nicole, turning down the next aisle.

Nicole followed, her eyes drifting to Waverly, the redhead’s hands moving to the front of her duty belt, the buckle framed between her tucked thumbs. She admired the work Waverly put into her body, her muscles flexing in the leggings she wore below her jacket, the girl somehow not frozen solid in the winter weather.

Waverly stopped to examine a few plants along the row, shaking her head within seconds of inspecting each one, deeming them not quite right and explaining to Nicole as she went why each one was being rejected. Nicole has to hand it to her, Waverly knew a lot about plants.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” she said to Nicole as she dismissed another candidate with a frown.

“I trust you, Waverly.” Nicole meant her words and Waverly gave her a sweet smile for her effort. The warmth of it spread through Nicole’s chest as she smiled back, her dimple blossoming. Waverly blinked and smiled wider before her attention was torn away by the plants in front of her, her mission at the forefront of her mind.

Nicole took the chance to study Waverly’s profile, her eyes drifting down the delicate lines of the younger girl’s throat, the hint of a collarbone sticking out from the scooped neck of her sweater. Nicole wanted nothing more than to follow the line of it with her lips, to know how soft Waverly’s skin was under her touch.

“Here’s the one!”

The redhead looked up, too close at getting caught in her stare and smiled.

“What’s the winner?”

“A Japanese Peace Lily! They’re great! Hearty, so you can’t kill it too easily; Nedley’s going to give you the worst shifts, you know that. Plus it will filter the air for you. Win win!”

Nicole’s amused smile threatened to stretch beyond the boundaries of her face. What were the odds?

“Sounds like a great choice. Thanks, Waverly.”

The girl grinned as Nicole moved closer, their jacketed arms brushing as she bent to examine the plant.

“So what were you here for?”

Waverly was farther down the aisle now, on her tiptoes and trying to unhook a hanging plant from the runner above it. Nicole couldn’t help but admire the view, even as she stepped closer, the brunette not quite succeeding at her plan.

“Are you in need of assistance, ma’am?”

Waverly gave up her stretch and huffed as she stood back on flat feet, looking up at the plant.

“Um, actually yes. Would you mind getting that plant down for me? I thought I could bring it to Gus, give her something to take care of, now that,” the brunette looked down at her hands and Nicole’s heart hurt for her grief, before she cleared her throat and gave Nicole a small smile. “Anyway, I don’t know why Althea puts the plants up so high, she’s shorter than I am.”

Nicole gave Waverly a smile that should have won an award and set her Stetson on her head with a chuckle.

“Of course. Purgatory Sheriff’s Department, ma’am. Here to serve.”

Nicole tried not to watch how that smile had affected Waverly and turned her attention to the plant, easily unhooking it and lowering it down. Waverly went to reach for the plant but Nicole shook her head with a kindly smile.

“It’s pretty heavy, why don’t I just carry it up front for you.”

Waverly nodded as Nicole went back and started to balance the lily in her other arm before she felt a slight tug on the plant and looked up to see Waverly pulling it away from her, their hands brushing sending a current through Nicole.

“I can get this one.”

Nicole grinned.

“My hero.”

Waverly blushed again as they both got better grips on the plants in their arms.

“Waverly, if you’re done making sales for me, I’ve got the information for those rare herbs you wanted in my office.”

Waverly turned at the sound of Althea’s voice, both of them finding the woman standing at the end of the aisle, her eyes sparkling.

“Oh that’s great! I’ll come look after I bring Officer Haught’s plant up front.”

The brunette marched forward toward the older woman, throwing a small smile over her shoulder at Nicole.

“See you around, Officer Haught.”

“Nicole.”

Waverly smiled. “Right. Nicole. Hope you enjoy the plant.”

She darted past Althea, disappearing back into the store.

Nicole’s focus moved to the store owner and found her smirking.

“Found your plant, I see.”

Nicole smiled and shrugged, shifting the plant she held.

“One found me.”

“So whose plant is that?”

“Waverly’s, for Gus. It’s heavy so I offered to carry it.”

Althea shook her head with a grin. “Ah, to be young again.”

She folded her arms across her chest. “I think you’ll find a good choice in the lily, Waverly wasn’t wrong, they’re excellent filter plants.”

“What do I owe you for it, Althea?”

The older woman waved her hand dismissively.

“Let’s not worry about it, call it a welcome to Purgatory gift.”

“I couldn’t, really.”

Althea lifted an eyebrow. “Accept the plant, girl. Kindness is often in short supply in this town.”

Nicole ducked her head, chastened. “Yes ma’am.”

Althea snorted. “Get out of here, you ruffian. None of that _ma’am_ business. Enjoy your plant, and come by again. I’m sure once my wife knows I’ve talked to you, she’ll be by a lot more often to catch sight of you, so don’t disappoint; has a thing for redheads.”

She rolled her eyes at Nicole but winked. Nicole grinned back.

“Thank you, Althea.”

“You’ll do alright here, kid. It’s not such a bad town, once you get used to the peculiarities.”

Nicole nodded and followed Althea back toward the front of the store, carefully depositing Gus’ new vine on the front counter, picking up her Peace Lily from where Waverly had left it.

“Don’t be a stranger, Officer.”

Nicole shook Althea’s hand.

“No, I won’t.”

“Good.”

“Bye, Nicole.”

Waverly leaned in what must be the doorframe to Althea’s office, one hand tucking hair behind her ear. The grin came quickly to Nicole’s face.

“Bye, Waverly.”

Nicole cupped the pot to her body with one arm and reached for her Stetson, tipping the brim at the two women.

“Ladies.”

They both smiled at her as Nicole turned and pushed her way back out into the frozen cold, the icy air instantly assaulting any bare flesh it could find. Nicole barely noticed, her steps quick as she moved to her cruiser, her mood light as she strapped the plant into the seat next to her.

Waiting for the cruiser’s aged heater to warm the inside of the car, Nicole rubbed her hands together and shook her head at the ways Purgatory kept putting Waverly in her path. She didn’t want to start thinking there were outside forces at work, that was ridiculous; but with the older Earp taking up residence in Black Badge’s new offices across the hall, Nicole’s chances of running into Waverly had skyrocketed, and now today, randomly seeing the brunette here, of all places.

Nicole would never complain, and today gave her a little more evidence that her advances could possibly be returned, the beautiful way Waverly’s cheeks had burned red when Nicole had mentioned her bedroom of particular interest. Had Waverly ever wondered what it looked like, imagined herself there?

That thought had her blushing and she shook herself away from the path it started. She didn’t need Waverly to come out of the store to find Nicole still sitting in the car with glazed eyes and dreaming after her.

Nicole put the cruiser in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot; shifting into drive, she headed toward home and Calamity Jane. She had to figure out what the next steps were with Waverly, but today gave her hope there could be more than just her flirting and that was no small thing.

She tapped the steering wheel to the radio as she hummed along and drove off into the Purgatory night.

 

 


End file.
